HoO Goes To Hogwarts
by AprilDaughterOfAthena
Summary: Jason, Percy, Piper and Annabeth are all going to Hogwarts...How will this turn out? A mass of chaos or a rainbow full of fun? I'm not sure, but hopefully the one full of adventure. Adventure awaits! Read, better that sounds. Rated T Because i'm paranoid and maybe some cursing in later chapters. Jasper! Maybe some Percabeth in later chaps. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Getting cards and meeting girls

**Hey! This is my story, Enjoy. All rights go to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling as i am a huge fan but don't however own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus or Harry Potter. Great day, hope you like. :) :)**

* * *

><p><em>Percy Pov. 829_

I got my letter. I got my letter!

I'm going to hogwarts!

I ran over to my best friend's/cousin's house.

We both lived in a REALLY big field.

We are the only ones...but it was still good.

I burst through the door to see Jason, smiling really wide, jumping up and down saying 'i got my letter, yeah, i got my letter.'

"Jason!" I screamed, excited.

He turned. "Percy!" He screamed, just like me.

"Are you going to hogwarts with me?" I asked.

He turned serious. "You got into...Hogwarts?" He asked.

No! He got had to have gotten into Hogwarts!

He started laughing. "You, _gasp,_ should, _gasp, _have, _gasp,_ seen, _gasp,_ your_, gasp,_ face!" He tried to say.

I punched hard on the shoulder.

"It's not funny. I thought i was going to Hogwarts alone!" I wined at him.

"Dude, i was only joking." He told me.

I folded my arms. "Still not funny."

"What, You would have done the same thing, if i went to your house!"

I unfolded my arms. "Yeah, i would have."

I tapped him on the shoulder. "Your it!" I told him, running out of the house and into the big field.

He ran after me, yelling "You've never gotten away before, a mere head start is not changing that, Jackson."

I ran, and ran but, like always, he caught me.

He tapped me on the arm. "Your turn, Jackson." He yelled, running across the field.

I was out of breath, panting.

I chased him.

We played all day. But then Thalia, Jason's older sister and kinda mine, called us in.

"Boys, get your butts over here!"

Thalia is entering her 3rd year at Hogwarts.

We ran to her.

Thalia was REALLY nice to us when she wanted to be. Other times...not so much...

"Dinner time." She told us.

"You can stay if you want to, kelp head." She told me.

Kelp head...her nickname for me, because i love swimming and when our family goes on trips in the summer to our lake i spend almost every day in it.

"Okay, i'll go ask mom." I told her.

I ran to my house and burst in to find my mom setting the table.

I ran up to her. "Mom, mom, can i go eat at Jason's? Thalia said i could if i wanted." I asked her.

"Of course, sweetie. Go ahead." She told me.

My mom has brown hair, blue eyes that change in the light, and a really kind face that fits her because she is really kind.

"But tell your father first, will you? He is upstairs, reading a book." She asks me.

My dad is really nice and has the same jet black hair and sea green eyes as me.

"Okay." I ran upstairs, and into my mom and dad's room, to find my dad reading, just like my mom said.

I tell him.

I run to Jason's to find him sitting on the couch.

He jumps up when he see's me.

"Hey, come on." We walk to the kitchen to see Thalia setting the table.

We sit and in comes Zeus, Jason's dad and my uncle.

"Hey, kids, he ruffles me and Jason's hair as he walks past.

In came Hera, Jasons mom, and she was pretty. She had gental brown hair and soft brown eyes and a nice smile. She is really nice.

After we ate, me and Jason talked in his room for a bit, then i went home and went to bed.

* * *

><p><em>Time lapse 91 Jason's Pov_

Me and Percy were on our way to Platform 9 3/4 in kings cross.

When we got there, Thalia told us to walk through the wall and find a seat on the train.

She has short black hair and electric blue eyes like mine and our dad only i am blond.

We did what she told us.

When we got on the train, we sat in an empty compartment and started talking.

The train started moving.

A blond girl with gray eyes that seemed to calculate your every move came in and asked us something.

"Uhh, hi, i was just wondering if we could sit here, everywhere else is full." She said.

I saw a REALLY pretty girl with choppy chocolate hair and eyes that seemed to change from periwinkle blue to emerald green to hazel brown come up behind her.

"Uhh, yeah sure that's fine." Percy said.

They sat down.

"So, are you guys first years?" I ask them.

They both nodded.

I was transfixed with this girl.

I held out my hand. "I'm Jason Grace and that over there is Percy Jackson." I told them.

The girl with the brown hair took my hand, sending an electric shock through my arm, shook it and said in a silky voice "I'm Piper McLean and that's Annabeth Chase."

Hmm, Piper...beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

We retracted our hands.

"We should play a game to get to know each other better." Said Annabeth.

Me and Percy looked at each other.

"Well, our teacher used to make us play this game, truth flies, it's when one person asks a question than everyone answers truthfully. Do you want to play?" I asked

"Sure." They said.

"Okay, Percy asks the first question." I looked at him.

"Ummm...Oh! What's your biggest fear?" He said.

"Spiders!" Said Annabeth.

"Ghosts." Whispered Piper.

Me and Percy looked at each other. There were ghosts at Hogwarts.

"How afraid are you of ghosts exactly?" Percy asks her.

"She will FREAK OUT if she see's one, trust me i know, not fun trying to get her down from the roof." Annabeth told us, mumbling the last part.

"Okay...My turn." I said.

"Favorite color." I told them.

"Electric blue." Said Piper. I am liking this girl even more...

"Grey." Said Percy.

"Sea green." Says Annabeth.

"Umm, it's kinda a tie between electric blue, emerald green and hazel brown."

"Okay, my turn." Says Piper.

"Favorite animal." She tells us.

"Dove." She says.

"Owl." says Annabeth.

"Dolphin and horse." Says Percy.

"Eagle." I say.

"Okay, my turn...Favorite symbol and why." Says Annabeth.

"Lightning bolt symbol because i have just always been fascinated by lightning." I say.

"Seashells because i love listening to them." Says Piper.

"The distaff because i just thought it was really cool." Says Annabeth.

"The trident because i'v always loved water." Says Percy.

"My turn, umm, favorite flower." Says Annabeth.

"Lilac!" Me and Piper say at the same time.

"Guys, we should change into robes." Says Annabeth.

We did and we arrived and went into the great hall to be sorted.

I was the first called up.

Prof. Mcgonagall placed the hat on my head.

It started to talk.

"Well, your very brave, your very kind hearted, very loyal, very protective, not a bad mind, well i know what house your going into, dare i say GRYFFINDOR!" It said.

I went to the table. Thalia greeted me. "Congrats, baby bro." She said, ruffling my hair.

The next few people were ravenclaw and slytherin.

Then "Piper McLean." She went up.

The hat started talking.

"Well, you are shy, you are kind, very sweet, noble, loyal, brave, good mind, ohhh you must be GRYFFINDOR!" She ran over to me, smiling.

"Hey." She said as she sat down.

"Hey." I looked up just in time to see Percy running this way.

Annabeth got into Gryffindor, too.

We sat and ate for awhile.

Then i remembered the ghosts and Piper...

A ghost popped up through the table.

Piper gasped and hid her face in my chest.

I protectively wrapped my arm around her and whispered soothing words in her ear for a minute until she asks me "Is it gone?"

"Yeah, it's gone." I said, rubbing her arm.

She looked up and then looked at me.

"Sorry, i, umm, i got scared..." She said, blushing.

"It's fine, their gone now."

She sat very close to me for the rest of dinner, not that i minded in the slightest.

After we ate, we went up to get ready for bed.

Some of us sat in the common room until it was just me ans Annabeth.

"You know, i'v never seen Piper like that around ghosts...she goes crazy...but this time she just hugged you until it went away. She really likes you, you know, so don't hurt her." She said to me.

"Is that a bad thing or..." I ask her.

She got up. "All i'm going to say is you better be with her whenever she goes into the great hall...or see's a ghost...Night." She tells me.

"Night." I whisper back.

As i climb in bed i think about what Annabeth said.

And i fall asleep thinking about Piper McLean.


	2. Presence of a powerful girl

**Did you like? I hope. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><em>Piper's<em> Pov _9/2_

When i woke up, Annabeth was awake, and reading a book.

"Hey." She said, without looking at me.

"Hey." I said.

"Do you like those new guys we met yesterday, specifically Jason?" She asked

I blushed. I did REALLY like Jason. He just made me feel safe. Very, very safe.

And he was super cute, or hot, definitely hot...and sweet...and kind...and loyal...and-_stop! _I will never stop if i start.

"Yeah, definitely Jason..."I told her, walking to the bathroom to shower.

After i showered and got ready, i went down to the common room and saw Jason and Percy talking.

"Lets go." I told them.

Me and Jason walked really close to each other.

As we started to the great hall, i saw a ghost.

I buried my face in Jason's, very WARM and very firm, chest and he protectively wraps his arms around my waist.

"Peeves, go away!" I hear Percy say.

After a few seconds Jason whispers to me "It's okay, he's gone." His hot breath sending shivers down my spine.

I looked. He was. Jason let go of me and i did the same.

We made it to breakfast.

* * *

><p><em>Time lapse 71_

It was the last day of school. The last day of seeing Jason.

We were on the train to go home.

We got off and i saw my aunt, waving at me.

I turned to Jason. "You'll visit before the end of the summer, right?" He sounded like a lost puppy-dog.

"Yeah, hey maybe we can even come to kings cross together." He brightened at that.

"Bye, Jason." I hugged him. He was very warm.

He hugged me back, protectively.

We pulled back. "Sent me an owl to tell me when you want me to visit, i'll be there." I told him.

"Okay, bye Piper, have a good holiday." He told me.

I stood on my tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "You too." And kissed his cheek.

"Bye." I said. I walked to my aunt and hugged her.

"Was that a school crush lucky enough to win my nieces heart?" She questioned me, as we drove home.

"Maybe." I said, looking out the window at him standing there, holding his cheek where i kissed it. "Maybe..."

* * *

><p>I got an owl from Jason and Percy everyday. I always wrote them back.<p>

About a week from September first, Jason asked me to come stay with him.

I said yes. This is where i am right now. At his house.

He came running out of his house.

He hugged me so tight he nearly crushed me.

But i still hugged him back.

"I missed you..." I told him. "I missed you too." He whispered.

After we put my stuff inside, he said "Do you want to go to Percy's house?" "Sure."

He grabbed my hand, sending tingles through my arm, and dragged me out the door.

Percy was outside.

"Hey, Percy, how's Annabeth?" I asked.

He blushed. "Good..."

I realized me and Jason were still holding hands.

And i didn't take mine back.

"Do you want to play a game?" I asked.

"Yeah!" They both said.

"Good..." I said, slyly.

I turned to Jason.

And tapped him on the shoulder.

"Your it." I whispered. I ran.

He chased me but didn't catch me yet.

"Hey, Jason, if you can catch me i will give you anything you want! No matter what!" I yelled to him.

He caught up to me but never told me what he wanted because at that moment Thalia called us in.

I walked inside.

"Oh, hello Piper it's nice to finally meet you. Jason has not stopped talking about you since he got home." Said a pretty woman who i think is Jason's mom.

I smirked, raised my eyebrows and looked at him.

He was scratching the back of his neck, and shrugged innocently when i looked at him.

After that, we ate dinner and then i was informed i was staying in Jason's room for my time here.

So we went up and got ready for bed.

He had bunk beds in his room.

I was top.

A little after bed time, i called "Jason?" Softly.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Oh, your awake."

"Yeah."

"Well-um- i-i'm scared." I told him.

"Come here."

I crawled down the steps and laid next to Jason.

He wrapped his arms around me and i put my head to his chest.

We fell asleep like that.

* * *

><p>When i woke up, Jason was still asleep.<p>

I saw that he had a cute little scar on the top left corner of his lip.

He still had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

I couldn't get up. I tried to pry myself from his grip but to no avail.

"Jason?" I shook him, lightly.

"Jason?" I shook him harder.

"Jason!" I shook him hard.

He didn't wake up.

Hmm, i wonder...

"Jason! Wake up! I'm about to be killed!" I whisper/ scream in his ear.

His electric blue eyes snap open.

He sat up. "Piper?!" He asked, panicky.

"I'm right here! Sorry, you wouldn't wake up." I told him.

"Why would i need to wake up?" He asked me.

"Because," I gestured to his arms around my waist. "I can't move."

"Oh, right, sorry." He unwrapped his arms from my waist.

I got up and showered and got dressed in a peach colored short sleeved shirt and black shorts. I put my hair in a ponytail.

I walked back out of the bathroom to see Jason sitting on his bed, dressed.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing." We went down stairs and had breakfast.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"You want to play hide and seek?" He asked.

"Yeah!"

"Okay i'll count and you hide." He told me.

"Okay."

He opened the door and walked through it, i could hear him counting on the other side.

I ran upstairs. I walked in his room and went to his HUGE walk-in closet.

I ran into it and hid under a pile of clothes.

"Ready or not here i come!" I heard him call.

I heard him in his room.

He opened his closet door.

"If i find you, i want something." He said.

"Okay, anything." I agreed.

He looked for a while.

He appeared right behind me.

"Found you." He said.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"You have to say yes, no matter what."

Okay, i'll say yes no matter what." I told him.

"Okay well, i-i-i want a kiss." He told me, nervously

A KISS!? MY FIRST KISS!?

"Okay, but i want to ask you something first." I told him.

"Okay."

"Have you had your first kiss, yet?" I asked him.

"No, have you?"

"No. You can do it." I told him.

"Okay."

He brought his face closer to mine. Slowly...Slowly...

"Seriously. Kiss me." I told him.

He pressed his lips to mine.

It felt like a bolt of lightning just electrified my lips.

He pulled back.

"I liked that." I told him.

"Me too." He said.

I grinned and kissed him.

He kissed back.

I have no idea how long we kissed.

After we pulled back i asked "What does this make us?"

"Umm...A couple?" He said hesitantly.

"A couple." I confirmed.

I heard Percy calling us.

He walked in the closet.

Looked for a while then left locking us in.

"Did he just...?" I asked Jason.

"Yup..." He told me.

He locked us in!

Jason pressed a button on the wall and the door opened.

He grabbed my hand and dragged us downstairs and outside.

There was a boy about 7 1/2 standing there.

He had shaggy black hair, and warm brown eyes.

Next to him was a girl about Thalia's age. She had brown hair and had a silver headband on. Her eyes were like almonds.

"Who is that?" I asked Jason.

"They are our family friends. Nico and Bianca."

The boy ran up to Percy and said "What was Hogwarts like? Was it fun? Were there monsters? Did you make stuff? Can You do magic? Can you fly? Can you teach me?" Really fast.

After he calmed down, he came to me.

"Hi!" He said.

"Hello."

"Are you and Jason dating?"

"Yeah, we are." i confirmed.

"Cool!"

We went inside and ate dinner.

Then i went upstairs and changed.

I took the picture of my mom and dad out of my pocket.

I just sat there, staring.

I didn't realize i was crying until Nico asked me "What's wrong, Piper?"

I looked up. "Nothing's wrong." But he was gone.

Jason appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, what is it?" He asked. He walked to me and protectively put an arm around my shoulder.

"Nothing...well, you know that girl who stopped the dark lord? Her name was Piper like me, but her last name...was Gryffindor? a descendant of Godric Gryffindor? " I asked him.

"...Yeah..."

"Well, her parents died and she was sent to live with her wonderful aunt and uncle. But, she got a scar the night she stopped him, when she was just a baby. Right on her shoulder. She was the only person who lived through the killing curse. And she was just a baby. But Dumbledore says it was because she was so powerful even the dark lord could not stop her. Her last name was changed, and she is now entering her second year at Hogwarts. Only two people know her true identity."

"Why are you telling me this?" Asked Jason.

I pulled up my sleeve just enough for him to see the scar, the famous tiny key shaped scar i got the night i defeated the dark lord.

"Because...i'm her..." I told him.


	3. Seeing and Learning

**Hope you love.**

_"Because...i'm her..." I told him._

_Piper's Pov_

"I'm the one who defeated the dark lord." I told him.

He was staring at my scar. He looked at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, hurt,

"I did, last year, but Dumbledore took away the memory. He told me the exact date i had to tell you, which happens to be today. He is going to tell the whole school at the beginning of term feast." I told him.

"Okay, so your the most powerful witch of all time? More than any one ever?" He asked me.

"Yeah, i am..."

"That's pretty cool."

"Yeah i guess so."

"Your not going to break up with me when we get back to school, are you?" He asked me.

"Let me put it this way : Your my boyfriend, your hot and sweet and loyal and so many other wonderful things,so If i broke up with you, i might as well throw away a diamond and pick up a rock."

"Good to know." He says.

"It's why i hate ghosts. The dark lord killed me in ghost form so when i see ghosts i can see my memory of my parents dying."

"But when your with me and see a ghost..."

"I don't know why that is. You just make me feel safe. VERY safe."

He blushed. "Is Annabeth the other person who knows?"

"Yeah."

I looked at him.

He pressed his lips to mine gently then pulled away.

I blushed.

"Do you think Percy is asleep?"

He shrugged. "Is there any way to get to his house without anyone seeing us?"

"Yeah, come on." He grabbed my hand and i grabbed my sharpie.

He led me to the basement.

He pressed a button and stairs appeared down a hole.

"It leads to Percy's house.

We walked down and then went sideways.

We walked for a while, then he pressed a button and the ceiling popped open.

We climbed through and Percy was standing there.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey. I am going to tell you a story. Kinda."I told him.

"You remember the story of the girl who stopped the dark lord? Her name was Piper like me, but her last name...was Gryffindor?

A descendant of Godric Gryffindor? Well, her parents died and she was sent to live with her aunt and uncle.

But, she got a scar the night she stopped him, when she was just a baby. Right on her shoulder. She was the only person who lived through the killing curse.

And she was just a baby. But Dumbledore says it was because she was so powerful even the dark lord could not stop her. Her last name was changed, and she is now entering her second year at Hogwarts. Only two people know her true identity."

"Percy, do you believe me?"

"I do."

I pulled up my sleeve just enough for him to see the scar, like did for Jason, the famous tiny key shaped scar i got the night i defeated the dark lord.

"I'm the girl." I told him.

He looks at me.

"I know." He whispers. There is a lone tear in his eye.

I stumble back. "You know?!" He looks down.

"I know. Me and Jason aren't technically related. Our dad's are brothers by marriage."

"But how do you know?!" I asked, angry.

"My mom and and dad adopted you after the thing with the dark lord happened. Piper, you're my sister..."

"Is this your idea of a joke!?" I ask. I am very mad now.

"No, No, not at all."

My fists are clenched so tight.

I got a very bad ability from the dark lord. I could burst into flames.

And i did. I burst into flames. I was scared now. I started floating up.

"It's not stopping! It's not going out!" I called.

Someone apparated into the room.

They said a spell and i fell down.

I got up.

"You need to control you powers, Piper, they could really hurt someone." Said Dumbledore.

I nodded, numbly.

* * *

><p><em>Piper's Pov 91_

We are on the train to Hogwarts.

I was sitting in a compartment. Hugging my knees.

The others left to get some candy from the trolley.

I could hear her...my mom...

_"No! Not Piper, anything but my baby!"_

_He cackles. "i'm afraid not. I want __**her**__. Only __**her**__. She is too powerful for her own good, she must be destroyed."_

_"But she is just a baby. An innocent baby! You can't really think of her as a threat!." She pleaded._

_"Silly girl. You know nothing of dark affairs."_

_There was a flash of green light, almost like fire, my mom screamed a spell, and she dropped to the floor, dead._

_The dark lord walked to where i was sitting, bawling my eyes out._

_"Oh, you are not just a little baby though, are you? You are an evil soul trapped inside the body of a one year old. I need to destroy you. If i don't succeed, then i will spend every waking moment of time making you miserable. Killing everyone you love. Every single person you ever come in contact with, shall be killed by me." He said to me. He said the spell. But i raised my hand and it backfired. To him._

_The memory went from that to a grave yard. The dark lord was pacing in it._

_"She will find out sometime. If not now. Dumbledore will keep it from her as long as possible. This information will crush her, no matter what age. The older she gets, the more it will hurt." He said to his servant._

_"Yes, the older the more it will hurt..." Said the servant._

I didn't realize i was crying until everyone came back.

"Piper, what's wrong?!" Annabeth asked, alarmed.

I stood up, tears streaming down my face, and shook my head. I ran out of the compartment.

I found an empty compartment and ran into it.

I sat there crying. A pair of strong arms wrapped around me and i sobbed into Jason's chest, as he held me.

Even after i stopped crying, i just sat there with Jason holding me protectively.

After a little while, Jason asked "Do you want to talk about it?" In a very soft and kind voice.

I nodded, and told him what i saw.

We both decided to confront Dumbledore after the feast.

"I think we should change into robes, we are around 30 minutes away." Said Jason.

We did and we walked back to our original compartment.

We sat down and Jason asked me if it was okay if he told the others.

"Not right now. I think it's better if this is just you and me. We will tell them after we confront them." I whispered in his ear.

He nodded.

* * *

><p>We were starting to sit down, and a girl with light wavy, blond hair that reached the middle of her back, almost yellowish but not quite, and striking blue eyes came towards us. She sat in the empty seat next to me.<p>

"Hello, i'm April **(That's me!) **Nice to meet you." She said.

She held out her hand for me to shake it.

I did. "I'm Piper, nice to meet you, too." I told her.

After the sorting, Dumbledore had a few words to say.

Jason grabbed my hand and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I blushed.

April was glaring at someone behind me.

I looked and saw that she was glaring at a boy with reddish-brown hair and brown eyes, **(My crush!)** Hugging a girl.

Dumbledore started talking and then the feast was on the table.

After we ate me and Jason, who was still holding my hand, decided we would go tomorrow to see Dumbledore.

We went to our dormitory and i stayed in the common room to say good night to Jason.

I looked at him. I pressed my lips to his in a salty kiss.

"Good night." I said. I let go of his warm hand and run upstairs.

I changed and was about to get in bed when Professor Mcgonagall came in.

"Piper McLean, the head master wants to see you." She tells me.

I'm very nervous. I see that all the boys heard her and are now in the hallway, whispering.

I saw Jason, and hung my head.

When we got to the hallway, there was something she saw and stopped.

"Lemon meringue pie." She said.

The wall started to open and there was a spiral staircase.

I walked into it. It moved me up.

I was in front of Dumbledore's office.

I walked inside.

"Hello, Piper." He said. He was sitting at his desk.

"Hello, sir." I said.

"How have you been? Made any new friends?" He asks.

"Yeah, i have. Her name is April."

"Oh, good choice. She is very sweet, but also VERY protective of her friends, and boyfriend. And she has BAD anger issues. Her childhood was not a very happy one, but unlike most people, she is hard to make sad. She is always laughing, at the most absurd things." He told me.

Hmm. I guess she was a good choice.

"What did you want to talk to me about, sir?" I questioned him.

"Ah, yes, i know you know that i am keeping something from you. I will tell you, if you want." He says.

I think about it. "Yes, i would like you to tell me." I say.

"Ahh, very well. When the dark lord tried to kill you, he gave you some of his powers. And more. He gave you...a part of himself...he gave you, the evilest, most vile part of his soul." He tells me.

I feel tears prickling the back of my eyes. I blink them back.

I stand there, the shock overwhelming me.

"I-i-i'm -e-evi-il?" I stutter to him.

"Not YOU. A part of you, yes. But not YOU completely. We tried tests, anything to get this part out of you. Even if he never gave you powers, you would still be the most powerful person in the universe. I am sorry. I knew this would make you or break you. It is highly unfortunate that it is breaking you. I knew this would destroy you, yet i told you anyway. But, Piper, just remember, Action's speak louder than words. You are not evil, just a little tiny piece inside you is. You chose Gryffindor not Slytherin. You chose to be GOOD. Remember that. You may go." He says to me.

I ran to Gryffindor tower. "Password?" Says the fat lady. "Lacewing flies." I say.

She lets me in. Everyone is sitting in the common room, waiting for me i suspect.

Everyone bombards me with questions. I'm trapped in the crowd.

I start hyperventilating. I look at the floor. I clench my fists and close my eyes.

I can feel the power surging through my body.

"EVERYBODY! BED! NOW!" I hear April scream.

She sounds pissed.

Everyone does what she says. And i'm left alone with Jason, Percy, Annabeth and April.

"I think we should give her space." Says April.

I still have my eyes closed. I'm going to cry. The information that I am evil is too much.

I collapse on the floor, face in my hands.

I'm sobbing uncontrollably.

I feel Jason wrap his arms around me and, like on the train, i sob into his chest.

That is where i fall asleep.


	4. Broken bones and uppercuts

**Hello, puny mortals. How are you? Hope you love! :)**

* * *

><p><em>That is where i fall asleep.<em>

I feel movement.

I opened my eyes.

Jason was carrying my bridal style, my arms around his neck, my head to his chest.

"What are you doing?" I ask, sleepily.

"I'm carrying you to bed, sleepy." He told me.

"Why are you carr-...oh." It all came rushing back.

My talk with Dumbledore.

Falling asleep in Jason's arms.

Having a piece of the dark lord inside me...

I started to cry again.

Jason laid me on the bed.

"Shhh, don't cry, don't cry." He whispered soothingly.

I calmed. He pulled the covers over me.

He went to leave. I grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave me." I pleaded.

He laced his warm fingers through mine.

"Never." He whispered.

He climbed in and wrapped his arms around me protectively, and i set my head on his chest, listening to his heart as i fall asleep.

* * *

><p>When i wake up, Jason is not by my side.<p>

_He must have left after i fell asleep again._ I thought.

I shower and get dressed.

I walk down to the common room.

Everyone is waiting for me.

We walk to the great hall for breakfast.

When we sit down, i tell them everything Dumbledore told me.

When i was done, they looked horrified.

"I'm sorry, i know that won't help, but i am." Says Annabeth.

We start walking to class.

_April's Pov._

As we walk to class, we see a crowd.

We walk to it and there is a message on the wall...written in red.

_The chamber of secrets has been opened_

_Enemies of the hair beware._

"You'll be next, muggle borns!" Someone said to me.

I turned to him.

Malfoy.

"What makes you think that anyone would mess with me?" I asked him.

"What makes you think they wouldn't? You're just a filthy little mudblood!"

Gasps were heard from around the corridor.

I looked calm on the outside, but on the inside everything was telling me to mess him up.

I walked toward him, slowly, cracking my knuckles.

"Yeah, but how does it feel knowing you were beat up by a girl?" I asked him.

"What are you talking abou-_Crack!"_

I gave him my right hook in the jaw.

I gave him a an uppercut, and kicked him in the kiwis.

He was on the ground, holding his jaw.

"You know, i might be a mudblood, but i can still beat you up. Easily. Eat slugs, Malfoy." I told him, and a slimy, gray, slug slithered out of his mouth.

The bell rang. I turned around and saw everyone staring at me.

"Lets go, guys. I don't want to be late for charms." I said to my group.

They nodded, and followed me.

When we got there, they were still staring as we all sat down it the back.

And that is one thing i CAN NOT stand.

Staring.

"STOP STARING AT ME!" I snapped.

Percy spoke up. "Sorry April, but what you did back there was the awesomest thing ever!"

"Thanks..." _Awkward!_

After that, we had lunch.

_Piper's Pov_

What April did today was so badass!

Cool!

Jason didn't let go of my hand all day.

We had a quidditch match against slytherin this Saturday.

Me, Jason, Percy and April all got on the team.

I am a seeker, Jason and Percy are chasers and April is a beater...which is good for her.

* * *

><p><em>Saturday, Piper's Pov still.<em>

We were walking out to start the match.

"Mount your brooms." Yelled Madam Hooch's voice called.

We did and when we heard the whistle we were off.

The score was 40-10 when i finally saw the snitch.

A bludger almost took my head off though.

"Oi! Watch it, Piper, that was close!" She said, beating it back to the other team.

It came back.

Again and again and again.

Finally our captain Wood called a timeout and told April to back off and that i could handle it.

She remounted her broom. Pissed, and muttering stuff like 'fine, i'm sorry that i was protecting my friend.'

Hmm.

We were in the air again and the bludger knocked me off my broom when i was reaching for the snitch.

Thankfully it only BROKE MY ARM!

I was falling and i hit the ground.

I had the snitch.

I jumped up.

I caught it...YES!

I held it up.

I pumped my fists in the air.

Big mistake.

"OWW!"

I held my arm to my chest and everyone stopped cheering.

Wood was looking at me.

"I broke my wrist, but congrats." I told him.

It really didn't hurt that much.

Madam Pomfrey fixed it in a minute. And i went back to the common room and partied all night long!


	5. Jokes and wins

**Hey everyone! How is ya? I'm good, but a little paranoid bc i just learned who slender man is. My sister showed me! And i go into the woods all the time and i'm only 13! I'm a little scared! Bye! :0**

* * *

><p><em>Madam Pomfrey fixed it in a minute. And i went back to the common room and partied all night long!<em>

When i woke up, there was a bunch of people sprawled everywhere, and i was cocooned very soft and firm.

For a minute, i thought it was my *cough* huggie pillow *cough* but then i realized that huggie pillows aren't that warm, and they don't breath or hug.

And if they did, they wouldn't hug that securely, or make me feel that safe.

Then i realized the only person that has the power to make me feel this safe is Jason.

So i snuggled closed to his chest (If possible) and fell asleep listening to his steady heart beat.

Then about an hour later, i was woken up by some unknown person.

"Wake up." They whispered softly.

I was almost completely asleep so i said "No! I want to stay here with my Jason! *Sigh* My Jason."

"_Your _Jason? I wasn't aware i had an owner."

My kaleidoscope eyes snap open.

I look at him.

"Sorry, i don't mean to be possessive." I tell him.

I realize that we are in the same position as we were when i woke up before.

And i'm still cocooned around him.

Hmmm.

I don't care.

"Don't be sorry. I think it is cute."

I blush.

I look right into his electric blue eyes.

_Damn he is so cute! And sweet! Why!?_

" 'Cause your beautiful and you deserve it." He whispered in my ear, before kissing my cheek.

"I said that out loud!?" I asked.

"Yeah, and you're so cute for it." He whispers.

I press my lips to him.

He kisses back.

_I love him! He is so cute! And his lips are really soft!_

I pulled away and sighed blissfully.

I realized that we are holding hands.

I don't mind. I'll never mind.

* * *

><p>It's finally summer vacation!<p>

And i have to move in to Percy's house since they are my legal guardians.

And that means i get to live next to Jason!

After i got settled, me and Percy watched a movie.

Our relationship was evolving into a brother-sister type one.

And i really like his mom too. She is really sweet.

And his dad is really nice. He looks just like him, only smaller.

After i was settled, i lay awake on my new bed, thinking.

Percy came in holding The Little Mermaid.

"Do you want to watch with me, Jason and Annabeth?" He asks.

"Yeah!" I said excitedly.

I jumped off the bed walked to where Percy was standing.

My room was VERY far away from the living room.

"Race ya!" I said, and bolted out the door.

I focused on making my legs go as fast as they could.

I was there in no time.

I bolted into the living room, Percy close.

He ran in.

"I won! In your face! I won! YES!" I said.

He had a scowl on his face. Lets just watch the movie!"

"Don't be a sore loser Percy, i won fair and square, and i have one thing to say to you."

"Yeah?"

"IN YOUR FACE!" I laughed.

He scowled and walked away. I ran to where Jason was sitting, and sat next to him.

By the middle of the movie, i was laying down my head in his lap.

His hands lacing through my hair sweetly.

We were at the part where Ariel shows up on the beach with legs and Eric finds her.

_"You seem very familiar to me. Have we meet?" He asks, perplexed._

_She nods eagerly. _

_"We have met!" He grabs her hands. "I knew it! You're the one! The one i'v been looking for! What's your name?" _

_She mouths her name but no words come out._

_She points to her throat trying to clue him in._

_"What's wrong? What is it?" _

And that is where i fall asleep.

* * *

><p>When i wake up, there is a hand wrapped securely around my waist, and i'm holding someones hand.<p>

There is also a feeling of complete safety that i can feel with no one else but Jason.

I open my eyes and i see Jason running his calloused hand trough my choppy hair, humming something.

I bring our interlocked hands to my cheek and hold his there.

"Good morning." I whisper softly.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" he asks.

Now that i think about it, i slept better then i have in years.

"Yeah, wonderful." I tell him.

He keeps humming that tune.

_Duh duuuh duh duh duh de dum dum de de dum duh duh duh y-duh dum._

" Do you want to prank them?" He says smirking, nodding over to Annabeth and Percy cuddled on the couch.

I nod and he tells me what to say.

We both get up and walk over to them.

"THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE! EVERYONE OUT!" We yell, only loud enough for them to hear us.

They both shot up like rockets.

It takes a minute for them to realize that we pranked them.

Then they are pissed.

"RUN!" Me and Jason yell.

We bolt out of there like our lives depend on it, which they just might.

We both run to my room.

I lock to door.

_Bang bang bang._

"Come out now!" Says Annabeth.

"Never." I whisper.

I jump on my bed.

"Wanna play a game?" He asks me.

"Sure. is there a secret passage in here like the one in Percy's room?" I ask.

He nods.

"Where is it to?"

"There both to my room and Percy's room."

He presses a button and i climb down the hole that appears.

I walk with Jason and then we are in Percy's Room.

And he is not there.

Hmm...

Suspicious...

"I don't think we should be here..." I told Jason.

I grabbed his hand.

"BOOO!" Annabeth screamed, jumping out from behind the bed.

"AHH!" I screamed.

I fell backwards and i let go of Jason's hand.

He wrapped his arms around my waist before i hit the ground.

He pulled me up.

"Thank you..." I said.

His arm was still around my waist, but i really don't care.

"What was that?!" I asked.

"It was just a joke..."

"Hmmm.."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm skipping 3th and 4th year and going right to the summer after 4th year. So, Piper was sent away about a month before term ended and Jason has not seen her for about 2 months and a week. April beat up a lot of kids and Percy and Annabeth have been a couple since the beginning of 4th year. The five are REALLY close now so...Oh and Jason and Percy got...HOT...<strong>


	6. Coming home

**The guest that told me to put more Percabeth in MY story, well let me tell u something! I write because i like to! NOT FOR YOU, dumbass! Just for that, i WON'T add any Percabeth because i'm a spiteful bitch! READ THE SUMMARY! 'DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ'! Asshole!**

* * *

><p><em>Piper's Pov 6:30 pm<em>

Two months.

I'm finally going home after 2 months!

I'm going to see Jason!

And my baby bro.

And my mom.

And my dad!

But i REALLY want to see Jason.

And i have to tell him.

I have to tell him i'm in love with him.

"We are here, miss." Said the driver of the taxi i was in.

I handed him the money and got out.

He was a wizard so he just apparated my stuff to my room.

I was wearing a neon blue tank top and denim shorts with green flip flops.

I opened the door to my house and was instantly flooded with the feeling of safety that Jason made me feel.

He must be in the house.

It has grown a lot stronger over the years.

I walked to my room.

Hehe, i want to see who realizes i'm home.

I could here Percy and Jason talking in Percy's room.

"But what if she doesn't love me back?" I heard Jason's voice.

_'Love me back?' _Omg, Jason is in love with me!

But it sounded...panicky?

Jason NEVER panics.

I must mean a lot to him...

"Trust me Jason, she loves you a LOT!" I heard Percy say.

Hmm, is it that obvious?

No, he just knows me really well.

"Hmm, i wonder how no one has noticed i am home yet?" I yell.

Several doors burst open and the first person in my room is Jason who stands there like an idiot.

"Do i get a hello?" I ask him.

And he wraps his strong arms around my waist and i wrap my arms around his neck.

I breath in his scent.

Pine needles and ozone.

Mmmmm.

"I love you, Jason." I whisper very softly in his ear.

He squeezes me tighter and whispers back "I love you, too. So so much."

I kiss him very passionately.

He lets me go.

"Piper, why didn't you say you were coming back today?" Asks the one and only Sally, but i started calling her mom years ago.

"I'm sorry, i thought you knew." I tell her.

She hugs me and says "Oh, its alright."

She lets me go.

"Well, well, The kids finally back." Says my dad.

I hug him and he says to me "I missed you, kid. It just ain't the same not hearing your giggles all the way down the hall."

He lets me go and there stands Percy.

"Hows my baby bro doing?" I ask.

"Hey! I'm older than you." He says, pulling me into a hug.

"Only by three months." I say.

He lets me go and Annabeth appears by my side.

"Hows my best girlfriend doing?" She asks me.

I hug her and say "I'm great! I'm finally home."

She lets go and April is smirking at me.

"Mmmhmmm. I bet thats not the only reason you're great." Her eyes flicker to Jason and back to me.

I blush and she smirks.

"I knew it." She says, biting her lip.

Everyone else is confused.

"Do i get a hug?" I ask.

"...Just this once."

April has personal space issues. She HATES being touched.

And when she touches you AT ALL, you really mean a LOT to her.

After that, everyone leaves me and Jason alone.

"How was it?" He asks me.

"Don't get me started." I tell him.

He jumps on the bed and motioned for me to do the same.

I did and i landed right on top of him.

I was staring into his eyes.

I smashed our lips together.

I put my arms around his neck and he held my waist.

I wrapped my legs around his torso.

He nibbled my bottom lip and started lacing his hands through my hair.

He ran his tongue on my bottom lip and i opened my mouth.

Our tongues battled for a while, but eventually he won and i accepted defeat.

I pressed my body to his and i realized he was wearing basketball shorts and a blue tee shirt.

He held me really close to him, and i DEFINITELY didn't mind.

He put his hands on my waist as i tangled my hands in his soft blonde hair.

I slid my hands up the front of his shirt and started to feel his toned abs.

And he slides his hands up the back of her shirt, and i gasp slightly, opening my mouth just enough for him to slide his tongue into it as he rub circles on the small of my back.

As he starts to kiss and suck my jawline, I start to nibble on his earlobe making him gasp.

He finds my sweet spot and starts to suck gently making me moan his name.

"You're beautiful." He blurts out.

I'm shocked but I kiss him and slip my tongue in his mouth.

We pull apart.

"You have no idea, how long i've been wanting to do that. _Gods, _i love you, Piper, so, so much, baby." He says into my shoulder.

"I love you too, Jason, so _so _much." We just sat there for a while.

Then i jumped off the bed, walked over to where the movies and asked "Do you want to watch a movie?"

He jumped off the bed and walked over to me.

"Yeah, what one?" He asked

"Oh, do you want to watch 'Up'?" I asked, grabbing his hand.

"Yeah." He grabs it and puts it in the dvd player.

I turn off the lights and climb in bed.

Jason wraps his arms around my waist and i put my head to his warm chest.

When my favorite part comes up, i watch intently.

When the movie ends, me and Jason pick another one.

This time, it's Madagascar.

Then Madagascar 2.

Then Madagascar 3.

Then Shark tale.

Then Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs.

Then Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2.

Then Open Season.

Then Open Season 2.

Then Open Season 3.

Then we watched The Frog Princess.

When we are at the part where Tiana kisses the Frog prince, i fall asleep in Jason's arms.

* * *

><p>When i wake up, one of his arms are protectively wrapped around my waist.<p>

And he is humming that same tune again, running his hands through my hair.

I look at him.

"Morning." I whisper.

He looks at me.

"Morning, baby."

Mmmm, 'baby.' He knows i love it when he calls me baby.

"Gods, i love you." I say.

He narrows his eyes.

"What are you trying to do?" He asks, suspicious.

I stare up at him through my dark lashes.

"Nothing." I say, innocently.

We just sit there staring at each other.

Electric blue eyes looking into kaleidoscope ones.

"We go back to Hogwarts soon, don't we?" I ask.

"...Yeah, we do. You, uhh, missed a lot of the summer." He says.

"I'm sorry."


	7. Spells of love! And evil magic!

We came back to Hogwarts about 4 months ago.

Hogwarts has become awful.

The new headmistress umbridge, is just horrible.

There are so many new rules.

We were all in the room of requirement right now.

Training.

After we walk to our common room.

We sit on the sofa.

We talk for a bit.

Then, "You five need to come with us."

We walk to umbridge's office.

She tells April to sit in the chair.

She does.

Umbridge gets up and walks over to her.

"Are you going to tell me where you went when you left this weekend?" She asks.

April just glares at her.

"Fine! As this is a matter of security, i must get the truth."

"And as there is no more veritaserum left...the cruciatus curse should loosen your tongue."

"That's illegal!" Cried Annabeth.

Jason and Percy tried to get out of the grasp of the slytherin's.

"What the minister don't know won't hurt him." She says.

Jason struggled harder. They found out they were brother and sister last year.

Umbridge raised her wand. "Crusio!".

April squeezed her eyes shut, and clenched her knuckle white fists.

After about a minute, Umbridge lowered her wand.

"Ready to talk yet?" She asked.

April glared daggers at her.

"NEVER!" She growled.

"Crusio!"

This time she held it there longer.

5 minutes.

She lowered her wand.

"Ready?" She asked.

"No!"

"Crusio!"

"AHH!" She yelped.

She held it there for 20 minutes that time.

"Ready?"

"Nope!"

"Crusio!"

"AHHH!"

40 minutes.

"Ready?"

"I will never!"

"Crusio!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

An hour.

"Ready?"

"No!"

"Crusio!"

2 hours.

"Ready?"

"Nope!"

"Crusio!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

2 1/2 hours.

Then someone knocked her out.

The slytherin's let us go and ran out.

April jumped up shakily.

"What?" She asked.

We were all staring at her.

"7 times...no one has ever been even able to WALK after ONE!" Said Percy.

She was shaking.

"Well trust me, i still felt the...same...amount of pain!"

Tears were brimming in her eyes, and she looked at the brink of breaking down.

"April..." Jason stepped forward to hug her but she held up her hand.

"I'm...fine..." She whispered.

No one has ever seen her so calm.

The slytherin's grabbed us all from behind.

Umbridge got up.

A slytherin forced me into the chair.

"Crusio!" Said Umbridge.

I let out a bloodcurdling scream.

I'd never been in so much pain.

I could hear Jason struggling.

She lowered her wand.

"Are you ready to talk?" She asked me.

I shook my head.

"Crusio!"

"AHH!"

She does it once more after that.

Then i'm saved.

"Stop this right now!" Says Snape, barging in the room.

He says a spell that knocks her out.

Everything is blurry.

After a minute, i'm fine.

I stand up.

Snape looks at April.

"It's time you tell them." He says to her.

"Okay, well when i was a baby, Dumbledore came to my house and told my mom something. He told her i was born with one of the rarest abilities in existence. Everything i feel, everything, gets magnified 60 times. So happiness, is 60 times stronger, everything is 60 times stronger. So he put a spell on me. I don't feel that much anymore, until he took it off about two hours ago." She says gently.

"So, all that pain, from the curse...how are you awake?! How are you...ALIVE!?" Asks Annabeth.

April looks at us. "I-i don't know! Maybe i'm just like...strong enough to endure it!" She looks at the brink of tears.

"Maybe."

I'm tired.

We all lead her to the room of requirement which has changed into a prison and lock her in it.

We all just sit in the common room for a while, April with her face in her hands, Annabeth thinking Percy...i'm not sure and me and Jason, just sitting.

Slowly everyone leaves.

Then its just me and Jason.

"I don't want to sleep alone tonight." I tell him.

"You don't have to." He tells me.

We walk up to our dormitories and walk in.

I change and brush my teeth and hair.

I walk in to the boy's dormitory.

Everyone is on christmas break, but some slytherins and Annabeth and Percy and April.

But it kinda sucks that Dumbledore put a spell so outside it looks and feels like summer.

Jason is sitting on his bed.

I walk to the bed and crawl over to him.

We cuddle up.

"Today was a long day." He says.

"Oh, you said it."

"Good night, baby." He says.

I snuggle closer to his chest.

"Good night."

He wraps his arms tighter around my waist and we drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey baby, wake up." <em>

_"Wake up!" _

"What?" I ask.

He kisses my cheek repeatedly.

"Its your birthday, baby."

I snuggle closer to him.

"Fine, then as a birthday present i want to cuddle all day."

"THAT will be fun..." He kisses my ear, and starts tickling my stomach.

"No. _Giggle! _Stop. _Giggle. _Jason! _Giggle. _I can't breath. _Giggle. _Really. _Giggle." _

He lets me catch my breath.

He is hovering over me.

I loosely wrap my hands around his neck.

He picks me up and runs out the door.

"Jason! What are you doing?!"

He runs outside.

He carries me to the lake.

"Jason!? Jason?!"

He throws me into the lake.

When i resurface, he is holding his hand for me to grab.

I grab it and kick him in the shin, then drag him in the water.

He resurfaces, his blonde hair dripping.

DAMN! He looks H.O.T!

I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Sorry, i just...couldn't let you get away with that..." I whisper.

"Oh no no no no no. I will get you bac-" I crash my lips to his.

He tangles his hands in my wet hair.

We make out for a little while until , "GET A ROOM, YOU TWO!" Yells Percy.

We laugh a bit but we continue blissfully.

_DAMN! I FUCKING LOVE JASON GRACE!_


	8. Past pain and new beginnings part 1

Hmmm...

I think i might be right...

After Jason threw me in the lake and we started making out and stuff, i realized just how much i love him.

And it is a LOT!

And then i started thinking about what the dark lord said to me when i was a baby...\

_"If i don't succeed, then i will spend every waking moment of time making you miserable. Killing everyone you love."_

I REALLY love him, and the dark lord is coming back.

And the dark lord will kill Jason and it will be all my fault.

If i break up with him, maybe the dark lord won't kill him.

_Maybe..._

I know what i have to do...

I walk to Jason's room and knock on the door.

'Come in.'

I walk in and he is sitting on the bed.

I sit next to him.

"Hey." I say, sadly.

"Hey, what's wrong, baby?"

Ugh, he is making this harder!

"Remember on the train in 2 year?"

"When you saw the dark lord? Yeah, why?"

"You remember he said he...would kill everyone i love?"

"...Yeah..."

"Jason, i love you so so SO MUCH! And he is coming back to power...and he will know that i love you...so i was thinking...if...we break up then he won't target you...it would destroy me if anything ever happened to you..."

"NO, no no! Baby, don't do this. Don't try to protect me! Please!"

I'm so SO sorry, Jason." I run out of the room crying.

The last thing i hear before i close the door is 'But i love you.'

He said that. And he sounded...broken...

I run to Annabeth's room, and collapse in her arms.

"Hey, hey what happened? What's wrong?!" She asked.

April was there too.

"WHO DID THIS!? I'LL KILL THEM! I'LL STICK SAUSAGES DOWN THERE THROAT AND STARVING DOGS UP THERE SORRY ASS! OR-OR-OR-MAYBE I'LL JUST RIP OUT THEIR LIVER AND FEED IT TO THEM! " She yelled viciously...

Me and Annabeth stare at her.

She is usually not THAT vicious but when she is this bad, someone did something REALLY stupid...

She just sat there reading her book, seething...

Her fists were clenched almost as tight as when she was tortured with the crutiotious curse.

She was shaking with rage, red from not breathing (which can happen when she gets really mad).

"_What happened to you?" _I ask.

"She's...uhh...been this way since...since she was tortured with the curse..." Annabeth told me.

She seemed uneasy...

April froze up at the word curse.

I could see the tears in her eyes which she struggled to keep in.

"Has she cried since?" I asked.

"You know April...she never cried...even before this...now for her to keep it in...well, it's kinda destroying her from the inside out. She needs some emotional release...she needs to cry...but she won't...she thinks it makes her weak...and even I know everyone needs to cry..." She whispered to me.

"Is that why she has been so...vicious...?"

"Yeah, thats her only outlet...when everyone gets back we have to tell them why she is so on edge, we have to tell them how she was tortured and how she felt it magnified 60 times...or else they will be VERY angry with her vicious outbursts..."

Man, i was tortured only twice, and it almost made me black out...with her, she was tortured 7 times, AND IT WAS MAGNIFIED BY 60! How is she alive?!

I need to talk to Jason about this...

_Jason..._

I started to cry again.

"Me and Jason broke up!"

Annabeth looked absolutely horrified!

"Ugh! I knew this was going to happen! That was a stupid reason to break both your hearts!" She said.

She KNEW? Hmm, she IS her...Of course she knew!

I looked at her. "I know...but its for the best..." I said sadly.

And with that i walked out.

I walked all over the school.

After a while, i ran into Percy.

"Hey, Pipe-What's Wrong?!" He asked, alarmed.

"M-Me-me and J-J-Jason broke u-up!"

He pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so SO SORRY. What happen?!"

I just shook my head and started walking.

_Percy's Pov._

I can't believe they broke up! They love each other more that...than love itself!

I walked into my dorm to find Jason sitting on the edge of his bed, his feet on the floor, And his face in his hands.

He looked at me.

His eyes were puffy and pink like he was crying.

...Oh my gods!

He WAS CRYING?!

He never cries!

NEVER!

I thought HE broke it off...

"What happened, man...?" I ask, sitting next to him.

"She broke up with me...She said it was to dangerous..."

He wouldn't look at me.

"Come on, we are going to find out what happened after she left here." I told him.

I stood up and walked to the door.

Me and Jason, who was now by my side, walked out.

Since it was quite a long way there, we started walking a bit faster than normal.

When we got there, i knocked.

Annabeth opened the door and motioned for us to walk inside.

We did.

April was sitting in the window seat reading.

She looked at me.

I was GREAT at reading people.

And when we made eye contact, her eyes were filled with pain and sadness, and something like she saw too much in her life, more that someone should, and she couldn't cope.

They were also filled with A LOt of love. And anger. Lots of anger.

And a lot of PAIN. Lots and LOTS of it.


	9. Past pain and new beginnings part 2

**The tiny voice in the back of Jason's head will be** _Italics_

* * *

><p><em>Percy's Pov<em>

After we started telling Annabeth that Jason and Piper broke up, she stopped us.

"I know, but we need a plan to get you back together."

We nodded and she started telling us the plan.

After she told us, Jason went out to start it.

_Jason's Pov._

I can't believe she broke up with me...

I was walking down the hall when i saw a man in a black cloak.

He stood in front of me.

He said something and i toppled over.

I looked up at him and saw he had a piece of glass in his hand.

He crushed it, and it turned into little glass shards.

"Omansa delsga emns halansta serawla." He chanted.

The shards floated to my eyes and flew into my pupils.

My eyes shattered for a minute, then went back to normal.

The dark lord was gone.

What am i doing here?

I got up and walked back to Annabeth's dorm.

I walked in.

Annabeth looked at me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Ugh, you know i think you're a know-it-all and that you try to hard." I complained.

Gods, i hate her.

There was a tiny voice in the back of my head.

_What are you doing?!_

_You don't mean that. Why are you saying this?!_

"Umm, what-what happened out there?" Annabeth asked.

Ugh, she is so annoying.

"This guy said something and out shards of glass in my eyes! Why?!"

She looked surprised.

"The spell of shattered sight...NO!"

"WHAT?!" Asked Percy.

"The spell of shattered sight is when someone that has been cursed with it only see's the worst in their loved ones..."

"Hmm, that sucks." I said.

_Thats awful! If you go anywhere NEAR Piper, i will kill you!_

"Now now, Jason, thats all fine and dandy but if you kill me you kill yourself...you didn't think that through, did you?" I ask, evilly.

_DAMN IT!_

I laugh.

"That must put you in a pretty tough position, right?" I cackle.

I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head and i fall into darkness.

When i come to, i'm laying in Annabeth's bed.

I sit up.

"What happened?" I groan.

"You were put under the curse of the shattered spell of sight." Says Annabeth.

She was sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"WHAT?!"

She nods.

"You were pretty horrid."

"I'm so sorry about anything i said, i swear-" She interrupts me.

"Its fine. You were not in your right mind, and at least you didn't run into Piper. Well, we better get you back to your dorm. Everyone comes back tomorrow."

After i get to my dorm, i fall asleep.

When i wake up, i get dressed and run to breakfast.

Everyone is there.

I say hi and everything but i don't eat.

Percy is talking to everyone.

"Why is Jason so...sadish?" Someone asks.

"Oh, umm-well...because...he and Piper broke up." He said.

I get up so fast i surprise Percy.

"I'm going." I walk out as fast as i can.

Well, technically i_ run_ out.

When i reach my dorm, i walk in.

And there is someone standing there.

_Percy's Pov._

Jason ran out.

Hmm, i don't blame him.

He is DEFINITELY still hurting.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! I RIP YOU APART!" I could hear April scream.

I saw her lunger across the table and someone hold her back.

I ran over there.

Annabeth was standing there.

"What happened?!"

"Someone told April that they thought she was acting a little off, and she flipped out. You know how she has been. And i didn't tell them yet."

April was being restrained by someone.

"NO! NO, I'LL KILL THEM! LET ME GO!"

I backed up a bit.

"SO HELP ME I WILL END YOU!"

I took her arm and she looked at me.

We finally got her under control after we took her to some random room.

"What happened?!" Asked Annabeth firmly.

"Does it matter?!" She said, lowly.

"Yes!"

I looked into her very pain filled eyes and saw something odd.

I saw a vision...

_There was a girl sitting in a field._

_It was beautiful, so lush and green._

_The girl was picking a flower next to her._

_She was blonde and looked sweet._

_She seemed about six._

_Another girl, about 10, came up to her._

_This girl had reddish brown hair and looked rotten._

_The blonde girl stood up, as if trying to protect herself._

_"Why do you come out here? Its so lonely and boring!" Sneered the older girl._

_"Because it gives me peace of mind. And I think it is beautiful out here. And its the only thing that can calm me." Said the blonde girl in a soothing voice._

_She had the flower in her hand._

_I could hear her thinking._

_I love the beauty in nature and spring. It represents new life...new beginnings._

_"Yeah, well i don't care. You know, your a horrid person, telling mom that i hit you."_

_"But you ALWAYS hit me. I have bad bruises and scars...please don't do it again!" She pleaded, scared._

_She was slowly backing up._

_The older girl punched her hard._

_She fell and the older girl started beating her very hard._

_After about 10 minutes she stopped._

_She got up and left._

_The little girl sat up and started crying._

_She started thinking._

_Why? What did i do? Something wrong? Something bad? I did something very bad. No! I will not cry! I'm not a baby like she says. I'm a tough girl! I can handle this! I will never cry again! I will not be pushed around like this! Its not fair!...Lifes not fair...nothing ever will be! I'm just a freak. Nobody loves me. No one ever will, and the sooner i come to terms with that i will be able to...live...After this i will become a marine biologist and then i'll never have to see them again. I can't be scared. I have to be tough! Otherwise i won't survive in the real world._

_She picked up the flower and held it in her palm._

_It started to grow in her hand._

_She put it down._

_She got up and walked down to the little lake._

_She stared down into the water._

_Suddenly she grew a bit._

_She looked about 11 now._

_She had the same look on her face._

_The i-don't-know-who-i-am-and-never-will look._

_She grew again._

_She looked about 14 now._

_Still the same look._

_She grew again._

_She looked about 16 now._

_And i recognised her._

_It was April._

_And i could still hear her thinking._

_Mmm, life sucks. Its harsh but how else are you going to grow up?_

_Mmm, i grew up a LONG time ago._

_She sounded...numb._

_No emotions._

_Just...numb._

_I don't think she feels anything anymore..._

_The reddish brown haired girl from before walked to her._

_She was bigger but had the same rotten face as before._

_"What?!" Asked April._

_The reddish brown haired girl! I realized. Her!_

_She made April this way! Took her sweetness, her innocence!_

_Her view of the world and twisted it all up!_

_Her whole life!_

_Ruined by her!_

_Ruined her..._

_"Now what kind of way is that to talk to your big sister?" Asked the reddish brown haired girl._

_"I don't care that your my sister, Ceceilia! Just leave me alone!"_

_April got beat up, HARD, for that._

_Ceceilia left and April sat up._

_"Same old, same old..." She muttered._

_Her lip was split and bleeding and there was a gash in her forehead._

_She walked down to the water and looked in it._

_The same look as all the other times...it was still there..._

I was back in the present.

April was looking into my eyes.

Her eyes looked the same as before...But a little bit bluer.

She looked away.

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone?!" I asked.

"Because i wanted to protect myself! I didn't want to seem helpless."

"But she destroyed your life! Your childhood! She made you this way? You used to be so sweet, ans innocent and PURE. She took your view of the world and twisted it all up and made you think everyone is evil?"

"...Yes...she did all of those awful things to me...She ruined me...When Dumbledore came to my mom, he said that i was the greatest purest thing he had ever seen...And now i'm just...me! She made me this! Yes! I know! And i have always hated her for it! And i always will! Forever and always...But i never found out what i did to deserve it..."

"See, kids are like dogs. You knock 'em around enough, they'll think they did something to deserve it." I told her, solemnly.

She looked at me. Tears in her eyes.

She blinked them back.

"Why else would that have happened to me? Of course i did something." She sounded like that little girl in my vision or her memory.

I looked down. She will always believe that.

"Wait, what just happened?" Asked Annabeth.

"Umm, i'll tell you later."

She nodded.

I looked at April.

"Is that why you have always been so guarded?"

She looked unimpressed. "What do you think?" She said, and walked out.

"And don't tell anyone about what happened when they were gone!" She calls from the hallway.

Me and Annabeth walk back to the Great Hall.

Even though its against April's wishes to tell them, we have to anyway.


	10. Don't tell and where is she?

_Percy's Pov_

_Even though its against April's wishes to tell them, we have to anyway._

When we walk in, everyone looks at us.

We walk over to the table and everyone starts asking questions.

"STOP! We will tell u what happened." Annabeth said.

"Okay."

"Alright, so...over the holiday...Umbridge...she...she tortured April with the cruciatus curse...7...times...and, April told us that she has a VERY RARE gift that lets her feel everything 60 times magnified...and Dumbledore took off the cure for it 2 hours before she was cursed...so she felt it magnified by 60...7 times...and she is refusing to cry...she just WON'T...so being angry has become her only outlet...she is really tough and after she was cursed 7 times...she got up and was only a little shaky...And she had a REALLY bad childhood and relationship with her sister...she still does...her sister beats her...HARD...Thats why she is so guarded..." Annabeth said.

I looked around.

I saw April standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes.

I could see the hurt and betrayal in her eyes.

"Bu-but i asked you NOT to..." She said gently.

She was not very far away.

About 3 meters away.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" She yelled.

And she ran right up to me.

And tackled me to the ground.

Someone pulled her off me before she could get any good hits in.

She struggled out of their grip and Crossed her arms over her chest.

She looked at me and Annabeth with pure anger.

"Don't EVER talk to me again!" She whispered furiously.

She ran out.

I got up and whispered to Annabeth "We have to follow her."

She nodded.

We ran after her.

She ran right to the woods.

We followed her there.

She jumped on a rock.

"Ugh! How COULD THEY!? I trusted them, just like i trusted my family. None of those choices was a good one." She yelled.

"We are so so SORRY, April." Annabeth says giving up our hiding place.

She whipped around. "YOU FOLLOWED ME?! UGH!" She jumped of the rock and ran through the woods.

We ran after her.

"We are so sorry!" I yelled, but she was gone.

We looked for a while then headed inside.

She will come back when she is ready, plus its dinner time.

We walked in to find the gryffindors heading to our table.

Everyone sat down.

Jason was at one end of the table and Piper at the other.

Everyone was staring at them.

"What happened?!" Someone asked.

Piper shot up. And she looked PISSED.

"What do you THINK happened?" She asked.

"Umm, you broke up?"

April shot into the great hall and ran straight to Piper.

She said "Calm down, NOW!"

Piper burst into flames.

April backed up.

"Piper, calm down." She snapped her fingers and walked to Piper.

She whispered something in her ear and backed up.

It seemed to calm her down a bit and April took Piper's hand and they ran out of the great hall.

Everyone was silent for a moment until "What just happened?"

_Piper's Pov._

April led me to a stream in the woods and told me to drink from it.

I did and when i was done i looked to my left and she was not there.

_"Somebody help me!" _She screamed shrilly.

"I'M COMING, APRIL!" I screamed back.

I ran as she keep yelling my name and i followed the sound of her voice.

Eventually i reached her.

She was tied to a tree.

I ran to her and untied her.

She told me to run as fast as i could.

She had a HUGE gash on her head that was gushing blood, and a bloody split lip and bloody knuckles.

She also looked PISSED.

She shot past me and i ran as fast as i could after her.

We reached the castle and ran inside.

Unfortunately the only way to our dorm was...through the great hall...great...

She walked in with her fists clenched and pissed.

Everyone looked at us and gasped.

I crossed my arms, and looked at April.

I knew she knew it was dangerous out there. And she went anyway.

Annabeth and Percy ran up to her.

"What happened?!" They asked.

I could see she was still in attack mode so i stepped in.

I laughed nervously.

"We-ah- need to leave..." I said.

April looked at me.

"What?!" I asked

She turned around and looked at Annabeth and Percy.

"Why is this such a big deal?"

"Because your bleeding!"

"Like a little blood ever hurt anyone."

I knew that the gash in her head BURNED, and the split lip STUNG, and the bloody knuckles HURT.

And so did Annabeth and Percy.

Cause they were NOT buying it.

April made a bubble around her with her hands.

"SPACE. People, space." We backed up.

"I'm NOT going to the infirmary." She said.

"YES YOU ARE!" Said Annabeth.

April looked at all of us.

I knew that look.

"DON'T YOU DAR-" She bolted out of the room.

We ran after her.

She was running down some changeable stairs and jumped below them.

We chased her all over school.

We ran into Jason and i fell backwards on my butt.

Everyone looked at me.

I jumped up and cleared my throat.

"Where did she go?"

"That way." He pointed left.

Annabeth and Percy looked at us.

We all started walking that way until "Piper, can we talk?"

"Umm...yeah. Of course."

He walked over to me now that Annabeth and Percy were gone.

"What happened in the woods?" He asked.

"Oh, she made me drink some water until i calmed down and when i looked up she was gone and i heard her scream so i followed her voice and saw her tied to a tree with a gash in her head and a split lip. And bloody knuckles...Then she told me to run and she shot past me. Then we ran here."

He looked at me.

His eyes showed hurt and love.

Mmm, i miss him so much.

It WAS a mistake to break up with him.

Annabeth was right...

"We should probably catch up to them, they must have caught her by now..." He tells me.

"Yeah, they probably have but she is REALLY fast..."

_"AHHH!" _We heard Annabeth scream.

We ran.

Bolted out the door.

We ran right into a corridor and there she was.

Lying on the floor in front of a cloaked figure with April in behind her, slowly bleeding to death, and Percy unconscious to her left, was Annabeth.

And the cloaked figure was...


	11. IM so so sorry for not updating!

And the cloaked figure was...

Oh, my god!

The dark lord!

I grabbed Jason's hand and bolted around the corner.

I had a sudden flashback.

_It was a few months before me and Jason broke up._

_I was standing in the hall with my uniform on talking with Annabeth, our books in our dorm._

_"What are you guys doing tonight?" Annabeth asks me._

_"Jason won't tell me. Its really starting to bother me."_

_She looks at me, perplexed...Wait! Did i just use the word PERPLEXED?! _

_Annabeth is really rubbing off on me..._

_Anyway we continue talking. _

_Until, someone wraps there arms around my waist and rests there chin on my shoulder._

_"Hia, beautiful. How was your day?" Jason asks._

_"Umm, uhh, it...was...I can't concentrate with you kissing my neck!" I say, a little flustered..._

_"Okay, well i just wanted to tell you i love you. A lot." He kisses my cheek and walks away._

_Annabeth smirks suggestively at me._

_I sigh blissfully. _

_"Don't...say...ANYTHING."I tell her._

End of oddly random flashback.

"We need a plan, something to help them!" Jason said.

"Okay." And we start discussing what to do.

"...Got it?" He asks after we come up with one.

"Yep."

I start to walk down the hall away from the dark lord.

But Jason grabs my arm and spins me around.

"Don't get hurt."

"I won't." I kiss his cheek.

I run down the hall.

And wait a few minutes.

_Then i run to the dark lord and see him sucking the life out of Jason and everything seems surreal after that..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>U might wanna listen to "<em>****_I will never leave you by scripture lullabies" , i don't own it. It will just make this part better._**

_I'm at the waiting room waiting for madam pomfrey to heal Jason._

_She walks out with a solemn look on her face._

_I bolt up._

_"What?!"_

_She takes a deep breath. _

_"Jason...well...i couldn't save him...He's gone, Piper." _

_I just stand there for half a minute._

_"No..." I whisper._

_"NO!" _

_I bolt out the door._

_I run for the woods._

_As fast as i can._

_I hear someone behind me._

_I run to the river._

_And collapse in front of it._

_Someone wraps there arms around me._

_Its April._

_I should have know._

_We just sit there for a while after i stop crying._

_"Do you wanna go inside?" She asks gently._

_I nod, tears coming to my eyes and i start sobbing again._

_She apparates us to the common room._

_Everyone is there, talking._

_There is a lot of tension in the room._

_April starts to get up as Annabeth is now by my side._

_"No! I want you! Only you. Don't leave me." _

_"I __**won't**_ **_ever_**_ leave you." She tells me._

_I nod slowly._

_I hug her._

_She tenses up but hugs be back securely. _

_I don't feel safe. _

_Why don't i feel safe!?_

_He's gone, thats why. Says the little voice in my head._

_SHUT UP! I know he...is...gone...! He's gone and i'll never feel safe again._

_I just sob in April's shoulder for hours and hours and hours._

_Because, in reality, i know that the reason he's gone._

_Me._

_The dark lord killed him...because he loved...me._

_I sob harder._

_I'm hysterical but i've been that way for hours. _

_I slowly start to calm down after crying for hours straight._

_"I wanna see him." I say after i've calmed down._

_ "I, uhhh...don't think thats a good idea..." She says hesitantly. _

_I think it through. _

_"Hmm, i guess you're right, i-i-i just can't believe he-hes...gone...!"_

_I burst into tears._

I walk up on the floor.

Wait, the floor?!

Jason!

I bolt upright and my head _cracks _into someone.

"OWW!" I hiss in pain.

"Sorry..." I hear April say.

I jump up.

"OH, MY GOD!"  
>I start looking around frantically for Jason.<p>

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO!" I yell.

"What?!"

"WHERE?!" I ask.

When no one answers i scream "WHERE?!"

"Where what?!" April asks.

"Why?!"

"Because he died!"

Everyone is quiet.

"What are you talking about?"

"The dark lord?"

"We defeated him and u passed out right after."

"Then where is Jason? I'm right! He is dead!"

I burst into tears.

"No no, no no no no NO!" I'm hysterical because i think he is dead.

I collapse on the floor.

I hear footsteps coming from down the hall.

"What happened?!"

"Nothing she just started crying because she thinks your dead."

Jason wraps his arms around me.

"Hey, hey...I'm OKAY. I'm fine." He whispers soothingly.

I hear 3 sets of footsteps leave the room.

I sob into his chest for a while.

_He's alive, he's alive!_

Thats all i can think for a while.

That my Jason is a live. The love of my life.

After i calm down, i look at him.

"I love you, so much." I say.

"I know, and i love you too."

"I'm sorry for breaking up with you...I just dont want to lose you...EVER."

"I know, i know, baby. Its okay."

I kiss him softly, hesitantly.

I pull away and his eyes are still closed.

They snap open and i see a flash of electric blue before his lips are on mine again, in a passionate, fiery moment.

After a little bit, he pulls away.

He stands pulling me with him.

"We need to sleep."

"But i can't without you..."

"Everyone is on spring break anyway. You can sleep with me."

I walk to my dorm and get ready for bed then i walk to his and knock.

He tells me to come in and i do and he is lying in bed.

I crawl in next to him and he wraps his arms around me.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too, Jason."

And i drift off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>When i wake up, Jason is sleeping.<p>

But thats not the weird thing.

We are both facing the wall.

My arms are wrapped around his torso and my body pressed to his.

My one leg was wrapped around his and my other was not.

I nuzzled my head into his muscular back.

"Baby?" He asks groggily.

"Mmm?"

"Your being my jetpack i see."

I giggle.

"Mmmhmmm."

"Piper?"

"Hmm?"

" I like this position."

"You do?! Me too."

We just lay there for a while until Jason gets up, untangling us.

He stands up.

"No, don't leave, I was so comfortable!"

I crawl out behind him, and wrap my arms around his torso.

"I fuckin love u but we really need to go to class."

"We don't HAVE class today...its spring break..."

He looks shocked.

"In that case...!"

He crashes his lips to mine.

He picks me up and carries me to the bed.

We make out for a while until _KNOCK KNOCK._

"I guess we should stop..." He says.

"I'm so addicted to you...!"

I jump up and walk to the door.

"Who is it?"

"_Annabeth." _

I open the door.

"Hey, what are u doin-?"

"I need to speak with Jason!"

He gets up and walks to the door.

"What is it?"

"...Its April...!"

"Whats wrong?!"

Annabeth won't look at us.

"She is having a meltdown...!"

She walks us to the study hall room.

"Good luck, _you'll need it..."_

We walk in.

April in pacing around the room.


End file.
